Obliviate
by flor de nogal negro
Summary: Muchas veces, aunque el río suene las piedras no serán vistas...


Disclaimer:Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Esta es sólo mi humilde participación en el reto Guerra avisada no mata soldado del Foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

Espero que les guste...

* * *

Esta historia comienza cuando luego de haberle robado a Rose las orejeras que en ese momento le impedían escuchar a la mandrágora que tenían en clase, Fred II tuvo que cumplir con un largo castigo impuesto por el profesor Longbottom. Mientras pasaba horas extra limpiando el salón de herbología, escuchó a unas estudiantes cuchichear y como buen Weasley las espió. Quienes hablaban en susurros eran claramente dos slytherins, compañeras de James.

-No sé cómo explicártelo- le susurraba una a la otra- Mi madre anoche estaba borracha como siempre y la oí llorar y decir cosas incoherentes. Repetía una y otra vez "Astoria tiene un hijo inteligente...Yo tengo una niña tonta...Astoria no es inteligente...pero la madre de Scorpius sí lo es..."

-¿Tu madre dijo que eras tonta Gabrielle? Lo siento mucho, ella no debería decir eso de ti- Respondió la otra Slytherin.

Fred no prestó mucha atención a las últimas palabras, por que en su mente había entendido otra cosa y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la primera de las chicas golpeó a su amiga en la cabeza diciéndole –¡Tu eres la tonta que no entendió nada de lo que dije! ¡Lo que mi madre dijo es algo peor, ella estaba repitiendo una y otra vez que Scorpius Malfoy no es hijo de Astoria Greengras!-

Horas después y luego de haber decidido no contarles nada a sus primos sobre lo que había escuchado, Fred se planteó investigar la verdad. Después de todo una noticia tan jugosa podría traer sus beneficios, pero primero debería verificar al menos quienes eran aquellas estudiantes. Le bastó un partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor para descubrirlo. Se sorprendió al reconocer que las bateadoras de Slytherin eran aquellas dos chismosas, Gabrielle Parkinson y Elise Nott. Si no recordaba mal, su padre siempre contaba en las reuniones familiares el día en que vió a Pansy Parkinson, la madre de Gabrielle, arrojarle varias sillas a Draco al enterarse que él se casaría con Astoria.

La historia cada vez le resultaba más interesante, entendía muchas cosas. Pansy Parkinson odiaba a Astoria Greengras y además sabía que Scorpius no era hijo de Astoria. Sólo le quedaba resolver lo más importante, ¿Quién era la verdadera madre de Scorpius? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy obligaría a alguien a hacerse pasar por madre de su hijo?

Una semana más tarde, y tal como siempre sucedía en Hogwarts el secreto que Gabrielle le había contado a su amiga ya recorría todo el colegio. La misma Elisa Nott lo había dispersado y desde ese entonces se encontraba en la enfermería por unos extraños forunculos que Scorpius le había provocado. Aun así, muy pocas personas hablaban de él en voz alta ya que pocos se animaban a enfrentarse al príncipe de Slytherin.

Todo hubiese seguido su curso normal y tal vez el rumor se hubiese disipado si Fred no hubiese ido más allá en su investigación. Dos días antes de Navidad, paseaba tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon con su primo Hugo cuando decidieron entrar a buscar a Hagrid al caldero chorreante. El guardabosque estaba un poco pasado de copas y sentía una especial debilidad por el hijo de Ron por lo cual rápidamente se introdujo en una larga conversación sobre las épocas pasadas cuando aun sus padres estaban en Hogwarts. Mientras Hugo reía a carcajadas por las cosas estúpidas que su padre había realizado en el pasado Fred comenzó a tomar nota mental de todos los alumnos que Hagrid nombraba. De algún modo conocía a la mayoría de ellos, un par eran sus profesores, otros eran amigos de Ron y Harry y muchos trabajaban en el ministerio pero ningún nombre le resultaba lo suficientemente considerable como para ser la madre oculta de Scorpius.

Luego de dejar a Hagrid en muy malas condiciones pero acompañado de un ya jubilado profesor Slughorn que decía conocer a las celebridades del mundo mágico, Fred y Hugo volvieron al callejón Diagon a encontrarse con sus familias. Iban camino a la casa de Madame Malkins cuando vieron que en medio de la calle se encontraba un muy enfadado Scorpius Malfoy que arremetía con todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino mientras su padre lo seguía a lo lejos, haciendo caso omiso de su hijo. Por suerte y casualidades del destino, lo que no notaron Fred y Hugo fue que el primer príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, tenía la vista clavada en una mujer que en ese momento intentaba acomodar su cabello.

Esa mujer, era la misma que años atrás había aceptado escaparse con él luego de la caída del señor oscuro, cuando ellos aún tenían una relación secreta. Y era la misma que le rompió el corazón cuando lo abandonó a él y al hijo de ambos, Scorpius, por el sólo hecho de no entender que el siempre sería un Malfoy y nunca abandonaría la búsqueda de la limpieza de la sangre mágica, por más que estuviese locamente enamorado de una impura. Y aunque hubiese decidido no perdonarla jamás, con tal de que ella no saliese herida, había ocultado la verdad utilizando a la siempre disponible e ingenua Astoria. Scorpius nunca sabría la verdad, que el río sonara todo lo que quisiese, las piedras nunca aparecerían, ningún rumor lo iba a hacer confesar.

El nunca aceptaría haberse enamorado de Hermione Granger, siempre la mantendría así, alejada de su vida, desde el día en que obligo a Pansy Parkinson, la única a la que equivocadamente le había dicho la verdad, a aplicarle un obliviate, el hechizo más imperdonable que existiría para siempre en el corazón de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
